


The fic with no title

by SuperQueer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Chloe being Chloe, Christine is aro/ace, Enby Jeremy is so cute, F/F, Funny, I spent way too much time on research, Jenna just wants Christine to chill, Jeremy is enby, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, Rich is a good boi, Slow Burn, how do I write these guys aaaaa, just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperQueer/pseuds/SuperQueer
Summary: Bmc but gay and in Percy Jackson
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula & Jenna Rolan, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The fic with no title

“Come on sport, it’s gonna be great you’ll see,” Mr.Heere said trying to make Jeremy feel better. “Dad I really don’t want to go, can’t I just spend the summer in Olympus with Mom again?” Mr.Heere sighed, “You do realize that both of you got chewed out by Hara for that stunt right?” Jeremy smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, but it was fun. And I got to do mom’s hair.” Jeremy rubbed the back of their neck knowing that no matter what they tried, they were still going to the camp for demis.

The car ride to the forest was quiet, their dad drove them as far as he could. There was a boy in a red hoodie by the entrance to the forest with a shorter boy next to him. They both appeared to be holding weapons, “Are there monsters around these parts?” Jeremy asked themself. The answer to that came quickly as a minitar came running out of, seemingly, nowhere. “Michael, grab the kid and head to camp I’ll be right behind you!” The short one shouted. The one in the hoodie, Michael, quickly made his way over to Jeremy and grabbed their arm. “Come on let's go,” The three teens made their way through the forest as quickly as they could, until they reached the entrance of the camp. “Holy shit!” Jeremy huffed, “Why the fuck is it dangerous here!? I thought this was supposed to be a safe place for demis!” The short one chuckled and patted Jeremy’s back, “Kid welcome to camp half blood,” Michael smacked the short boy on his shoulder. “Rich, don't be mean. Hi, I'm Michael and this is my boyfriend Rich,” Michael stuck out his hand and Jeremy shook it. “I'm Jeremy, Jeremy Heere. Uh I'm enby so uh…” Michael smiled kindly, “It's ok Rich here is trans, and most of us are lgbt or allies.” Jeremy relaxed, and gave a small smile. 

After everyone has been checked for injuries, they made their way to the fire pit. “This is where we meet every night. We just sit, talk, tell stories, sing songs, and catch up.” Michael has been explaining everything in detail to Jeremy, which they are grateful for. “Yo! Micha!” A tall boy with a letterman jacket ran up to the three teens. “Oh Jake, this is Jeremy. They're new to camp,” Michael laid his hand on their shoulder and smiled at Jake. “Sweet, nice to meet you bro,” Jake stuck his hand out and shook Jeremy’s. “Rich bro, the girls wanna hang and play war you in?” Rich grinned, “Hell yeah dude! Jeremy, Mike you in?” Michael nodded and Jeremy shifted nervously, “Uh, okay,” Jeremy silently followed the other boys.

They reached a part of the camp that was thick with trees. “Oh. My. GODS!” They heard someone squeal. “Your so friggen cute!!!” The squeal came from a short girl in a dress full of flowers and white leggings. “Michael, can we keep him please~” she said sweetly with a shimmer of excitement in her eyes. Jeremy blushed at the thought of actually having friends. Michael chuckled at the short girl and ruffled her hair, “They’re actually non-binary Chrissy.” The girl's face filled with an almost cartoonish amount of dread, “Oh geez! I’m so sorry, I’m Christine, my mom is Demeter. She’s the best! We get to plant and play with nymphs, and. I’m rambling aren’t I?” A girl slightly taller than Christine walked up behind her and slung an arm around her shoulder. “It’s ok Chris, you’re adorable when you ramble,” Christine giggled and smiled at the other girl. 

“A-are you two-“ Jeremy asked awkwardly, feeling like a third wheel. The other girl fell to the floor laughing. “No, no me and Jenna are just friends. I'm aro/ace, and she’s straight,” Jeremy flushed at their assumption, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to assume.” Christine smiled kindly and shook her head, “It’s ok, happens all the time. The only ones in the group not single are Jake, Michael, Rich, Chloe, and Brooke. Chloe and Brooke are together and these three stupid guys are also together,” she informed happily. “You know you're really pretty. I bet you’re one of Aphrodite’s kids. I’ve only met a few myself; they mostly keep to themselves and gossip, or it could be the fact that no one seems to actually like me. But who cares about that when I have these dorks.” Jeremy blushed at the girl's first statement. “Uh thanks…. I think,” Christine really could talk, but that’s not a bad thing. They kind of thought it was endearing, and really adorable. “Oh right we were about to play a game of war! Would you like to join Jeremy?” Christine smiled wide and bounced up and down, clearly excited. Jeremy smiled and nodded. “So how does this work exactly?” They asked with an adorable little head tilt. “Well-“


End file.
